


Seeing You in the Rain

by Darkhymns



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: Lloyd and Colette are ready to set off on their journey, but a shift in weather might change their plans. Not that it's a bad thing.A short story inspired by the upcomingColloyd Zine!





	Seeing You in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> There's preorders happening for a Colloyd Zine! There's over 15 artists and writers featured in it and comes with adorable Lloyd and Colette keycharms. If you're interested, please check it out [here!](https://www.etsy.com/listing/736718539/preorder-colettelloyd-symphonia-zine?ref=shop_home_active_1&crt=1)
> 
> The following is just a short drabble inspired by the incredible cover art for this zine by [Frayed-Symphony!](https://frayed-symphony.tumblr.com)

Colette had been waiting outside the house when the spring shower happened without warning, the sun still shining bright through the dampened leaves. Hair drenched, and her overcoat weighing her body down, she tried to find quick shelter - and Noishe was always willing to let her near, despite his whining.

"It's okay! It's not a thunderstorm, I think.." Colette could only guess at that as she huddled with the creature. His carefully built stable was always clean, the ground soft from Noishe's constant pacing after so many years. "But I guess I should have brought a raincoat…"

So many of her belongings, wrapped in a canvas sack, had been left outside to the elements. She'd forgotten to take it with her. Now _that_ was getting soaked too… Maybe they needed to hold off on traveling?

"Colette!" She heard suddenly. With a start, she looked up, the voice traveling far. "Where'd you go?"

She only realized it came from the balcony up above. She peeked her head out. "Lloyd?" A particularly strong gust of wind whipped her hair into her face. "Ah!"

She only caught a glance of red before it vanished, disappearing into the doors that led into Lloyd's room. "Don't worry, I'll grab us something!" she heard faintly.

He must have had raincoats then! Lloyd was always so prepared, especially for their new journey. She ducked back inside the doggy house with Noishe, who nuzzled his great head against Colette's, getting his fur everywhere. With a smile, she hugged him in gratitude. "Thank you, Noishe!"

The front door burst open so hard that the hinges shrieked, followed by a loud thud of the door hitting the wall of the house. "Ah dammit…" Then damp footsteps against the muddy ground. "Colette! Here! We can use this!"

In his hand was an umbrella, with a curved wooden handle that was polished to a sheen.

Colette looked ahead, Lloyd standing out so bright, even against the pouring rain. "Oh! I didn't know you had one of those."

"Dad made it! I just need to...uh…" He fiddled with it, even swinging it around a few times to get it open. Soon enough, he did! Raindrops plopped against its surface in a satisfying rhythm. "There we go!"

Then just as suddenly, the umbrella opened too much, fanning out backwards so that it covered Lloyd's face. "Ack!"

Colette tried to rush to him, but the wind was still so strong. Soon enough, the umbrella was wrenched away from his hands to fly off into the sky, sailing with the unpredictable currents.

"Aw man…"

"Oh no! Are you okay, Lloyd?"

With a blink, he turned to Colette, his once spiky hair now flattened against his head, his eyes looking brighter against the falling rain. The white ribbons from his collar whipped around him wildly, raindrops sliding down his cheeks. But despite all that, he smiled.

"Heh, you dork. You're getting all soaked out here!"

Colette smiled back. "Same as you though!"

Behind her, Noishe was whining loudly, pleading for his friends to get out of the rain.

"Okay, okaaay," Lloyd was trying to reassure his dog. He raised his hand over his forehead, peering at the sky above. "The sun's still out though. Why'd it have to start raining?"

Her clothes now definitely getting soaked through and her hair a sopping mess, she reached out for Lloyd's hand. It was chill from the rain, but still, she felt warmth. "It's not too bad. We can wait for it to stop."

And how the rain made Lloyd's smile so bright, made her heart beat fast. But the raindrop's sounds against the roof of Lloyd's home and the trees all around nearly made her wish this wouldn't end. After all, the sun was still shining, lighting up their way.

"Uh, think we can maybe not mention me losing the umbrella to Dad?" he asked her with a shameful grin.

It was still high up in the sky, swaying along with the direction of the rain. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt anyone when it finally landed… or maybe it wouldn't land at all, and would fly forever until it reached the stars.

"Hehe, of course!" She didn't think Dirk would be mad, but she nodded anyway. She then leaned up to kiss him suddenly on the lips, the rain making it feel as fresh as the water she first drank when Lloyd brought her back from her once-sealed fate of being an angel. "It's a promise."

The rain couldn't hide his blush - and not hers either.


End file.
